Shining Collection: Season 2
by Momma Mustang
Summary: [Chapter Fifteen: None] A collection of works with shining moments. [Part Two of four]
1. Lullaby

Okay, so! This is the second part to Shining Collection. I decided that fifty-one was a perfect number to leave it at. Then maybe add a long one-shot at the end.

Anyway, Rose was feeling really down, and so I asked her if some bonding (not in that kind of way, those of you out there who have sick minds like Greed, Rose and I do when you think of bondage), so here it is. I think it's cute. Perhaps a bit OOC, but cute nonetheless.

_Pairings_: RoyEd hints. None really.

DISCLAIMER: Not that the lullaby down there was one I found from adoption dot com. I've never heard of it, but I thought it would fit nicely with what Rosie was feeling. As usual, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa and Rose is Rose's. Shouldn't have to remind you of that.

* * *

"T… Taisa?"

Dark eyes stared at the door incredulously. Who the hell was waking him you at two in the morning? However, the glare faded away as he sat up, pushing the blanket off of him and frowning through the darkness, blinking his bleary eyes. Ed was away on a trip for the stone, despite their protests for him to stop, so that left Rose to be the only one there to awaken him. "What's wrong?"

She gave a small whimper, clinging tight to her pillow. While most fourteen year old girls did not like to admit things like nightmares, Rose being no exception, she was obviously disturbed enough to bother him, knowing he had to be u in a few hours.

"Another one?"

She nodded slowly, taking a step out of the room.

"Wait." He called, tossing back the blankets.

"I didn't mean to bother you… Ed's not here and – "

"Nonsense, Rose. Even if I have to go in late. Come here. Lay down."

She hesitated before nodding, hurrying (the house was damn cold in the middle of winter at two in the morning) and slipped into bed next to him.

"What was it about?"

She sighed, nuzzling the pillow, facing the man, but regretting it the moment she had seen his tired face. Taisa didn't sleep a lot… he should have been so angry for being bothered. "Mom…" She replied.

Roy gave a gentle smile, placing a soft kiss on her brow. He was not one to be so kind, but whenever he looked into those frightened eyes, he remembered the times he had scared Kari for listening to Hughes, or being stubborn, like the time he had run away, just because he didn't like what Kari was making for dinner. "I see. Do you know what your mother used to do for me when I had nightmares?"

Rose nodded. It couldn't have been any different. "Sing?"

He chuckled, nodding slightly, and shifting so he was positioned next to her ear. "Exactly. Even now, when I can't sleep, I picture her holding me, whispering a lullaby in my ear, and then, I can fall into a dreamless slumber."

The red head moved closer, her Uncle pulling her into a gentle hug, deep voice resonating in her ear as he picked up on lyrics that her mother probably once sang to him.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby. _

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Of course, the words trailed off at the end, and it was only because he had sung himself back to sleep. Rose giggled, returning the kiss he gave her earlier to his brow. "Thank you, Taisa…" She muttered, rolling in his embrace to face the door. At least, for this moment, she had him, Roy, her Uncle, the sweet man who could care about more than a promotion. When morning came, he would be Colonel Roy Mustang again, but these moments were worth all the hell he would give at any point.


	2. Bunny Hugs

Chapter two!

Okay, Rosie's had a rough week, and so, she said a Roy making an emo!Rose feel better would make her feel betterer. So, here it is!

I used an example from Rose's life to do this, so hush.

And I know Roy's OOC. But, you know what? As long as Rosie likes it!

And thanks Daddy for the review!

Momma's here for you Lovechild and here is you update. Now… to finish up KnK which I have absolutely /no/ more motivation to finish.

_Pairings_: None!

* * *

School was trouble. He remembered the years he went, there was /always/ some kind of issue with the people around, that, or, of course, the place was run by buffoons, and the scheduling of events was always off due to some communication error.

So, when he came home, finding the young woman so frustrated that she was crying, he certainly wasn't in the mood to play around. Work had been long, the papers limitless, and Archer was not wasting anytime to point out a typo in Roy's latest signature. Of course, saying he wasn't happy was… and understatement, to be sure.

His coat dropped on the floor, inwardly scowling at the thought of the rosy headed girl weeping over something stupid. When she muttered something about the school's morons and their poor scheduling, he knew then that something had happened with that damn talent show thing.

"T… Taisa…" She said, wiping her eyes quickly, glancing at him with a weak smile. "How was your day?"

"How'd the tryouts go?"

She blinked, looking away. "I didn't get to do them…"

"Why not?"

"I had to go to practice for the school's play, and by the time I got away… it was over."

Roy sighed, setting the cup of coffee down and glancing at Rose. He wasn't one to comfort people, and here she was, trying not to cry in front of him, as if he'd never seen it before. "They're bastards who don't know what they're missing." He muttered, turning his attention back to his coffee, deciding some tea and brandy would have been excellent at that point.

"I worked so hard…"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's not fair…"

"Life isn't."

"You're so supportive."

"Aren't I?"

She sighed, leaving the room to go into her bedroom, a choked sob meeting his ears. Dammit, why did he have to deal with it? He wasn't a comforting man, he set people on /fire/; how was that the least bit comforting? Grabbing the bottle of brandy, he drank it straight from the bottle. What to do… to cheer Rose up?

* * *

"Rose, getting the door might help!" He called, carrying boxes and bag, nudging some with his foot over the threshold. Damn things were heavy, and Rose was no where in sight.

The red-rim eyed girl came out, sniffling to herself. He was gone for a damn hour, was it really that upsetting? This had better work, or the only other thing he could think of was torching the morons that made her upset.

"Taisa… where did you go?"

"A few places, little bunny. Now be quiet. It took me forever to find something to cheer you up. You are not easy to shop for, young lady, and it cleaned out my wallet. Do you know what Hawkeye is going to do when I ask her if I can leave early for lunch to get money that I just got yesterday?" He looked up, setting the bags down gently.

She brought a hand to her mouth, shaking her head, finding it rather amusing he looked like he brought the entire market home. "Taisa…"

"Here." First to come out was a box of fudge, eyes firm. He extended it to her, and she sighed.

"I don't really like all that much chocolate, Taisa…"

He snorted, going into another bag and relinquishing cookies.

She chuckled, shaking her head with a sniff. "Taisa, look – "

He mumbled something, going into another and pulling out a small box, opening it to find a simple but very nice necklace within, rather like vines with little red stones on the ends.

She gave a gentle grin, his efforts were actually nice, but things like that weren't what she wanted. He didn't understand that all of the chocolate or jewelry in the world would not make her happy for long, at least.

He tapped his foot, setting that back in the bag from which he got it, muttering a bit louder about difficult women. When it came to dates, he was the master, but when Rose or Hawkeye was involved, he couldn't win for anything. "Fine, this /has/ to work. You cleaned me out for this week, Rose, so you better like it."

She grinned as he delved into a box, whispering to whatever was inside before pulling out a rather adorable little bunny rabbit, big blue eyes on his face, fur as white as the snow. Honestly, she had never seen anything like it before, and it probably was a rare breed, meaning that they had very few. It must have cost quite a bit… She took it from the man, snuggling it close before her head shook again. "That's… not what I want."

"What?"

She set the bunny down, watching it sniff at the bags before it started to chew on them, her gaze falling to the ground. "You can read women… but when it comes to me, you know nothing. I'm just like any other woman. What do you do when you see a woman crying?"

He blinked for a moment… "Hold… them?"

Rose laughed to herself before the tears flowed again. "God, you're so stupid…"

He gave a small grin, stepping around the bags and nudging the bunny away, slipping his arms around her ad pulling her head to him chest, running his fingers through it. "Sometimes I forget that, I guess."

"I just want you…"

"Tell me all about it, little bunny. And… you're going to like this stuff because I can't take it back, dammit."

She reached up, brushing away her tears with a small giggle. "You're an idiot sometimes."

"But you love me anyway."


	3. Mama's Grave

Okay, this was something that happened in a chat play today, Ed and Roy were in Resembool, getting Ed's automail fixed (more like ports reinstalled), and for part of his rehabilitation, they walked around, went to his mother's grave and the burned down house. So, Ed told Roy to talk to his mother, and Roy refused. Then… this popped into my head.

Don't mind Luke, if you read an upcoming fic I'll post, you'll find his origin. I'm… not sure where he'll come in. Maybe Witch Hunt, maybe a sequel to Tough Love. Dunno. We'll have to see.

DISCLAIMER: Luke is mine, the idea of this little thing was Greed's and Fullmetal Alchemist cast belong to Arakawa.

_Pairings_: RoyEd, AruWin

NOTE: I got really tired by codiene by the end, so I know it sucks. xP

* * *

Ed and I were visiting Resembool. Of course, I had no real intentions on coming, but it was his brother's wedding, and I agreed to come because… well, how could I resist that cute kid's face.

No, he's not a kid anymore. In fact, he's about the age I was when we tore our lives apart for our goals, and came back to each other. Thirty-two years old. That would make me forty-six. Fourteen years difference in our age and neither one of us cared, not when he as fifteen, not when he came back at eighteen, and not when I reached that 'over the hill' mark.

It'd been some time since I went near a grave. There were too many I owed respects to. So… why not start here? With the very woman who gave me my saving grace?

I remembered when I first came, I had no idea what had happened.

I never knew anything about the woman that lay beneath the ground.

I just knew… she was the reason for the angel waiting back at the Rockbell home.

"I didn't want to do it in front of him. If I don't have something to focus on, I tend to ramble, and… it sounds silly, due to random thoughts. So… I suppose I just wanted to visit with you. I came here… when Ed was fifteen, before everything went to hell. We visited, but never talked. I owe you an explanation. Stealing your pure boy from you, tainting him with these hands… luring him to me on more than one occasion.

"But I think you know, I took the best care of him and his brother that was possible. I knew it wasn't my place, but I took them under my wing. Perhaps I was exposing your boys to the trouble they got into, perhaps I'm to blame for the hell that they put themselves through. But I want you to know, I love Aru as if he were my own brother, and Ed… well I suppose you can guess on that one."

My eye took a glance at my gloves, catching the crimson design on the back, not of my own circle but a combination. An incomplete circle of mine with Ed's Flamel in the center. It was just for show, my way of showing our union. Every year, I had them refitted or repaired. Rings wouldn't be appropriate with two men, and what better way than this? I was rather proud of the handiwork. It took forever to draw…

"I saw my first picture of you today. You were a gorgeous woman. While I don't know why he left, he was a fool to leave you. You were like a love bird who lost her mate… forever bound to him, and without him, you lost your will to live. It's a sad story, but one I've seen many times. I never knew what happened to my parents, actually. I assume they're dead. I left for the academy as soon as I was able. I never went back. Shameful child, I must say. Ed made some mistakes not even I would do, but at least… even though you've passed on, he had the decency to recognize his family."

My other came from its hiding place in my trench, setting a single white rose upon the grave. A flower, Ed told me, was almost symbolic, and bad to give in relationships. So, never once did I give him a flower. He said, even if you took care of them, they would eventually whither and die. They may have been beautiful and bloomed at first, but as time wore on, it died. To me, they represent the human life. Mine is fading faster than his is… but I don't fear it anymore. No… not anymore.

"You raised a fine boy, Mrs. Elric. I don't think he believes me, even now, that you would be proud of him. But, I think he will. We're going out, when we get back to Central, to find a baby that needs adoption. We may not be able to have our own, but I don't think he'll mind. He grew so attached to Roy and Chocolate… they're our well, cats now. I think a kid would do him good, and it would pull me from my duties more."

Forty-two, and I knew I looked very little as I had once. Back then, I had youth. Now, there were lines, though subtle, in my face, and my hair was now more of a salt and pepper type. But still, Ed didn't leave my side…

"… and I have you to thank for that. I'll come back tomorrow. I should tell you, Ed still puts up a fight like a ten year old about milk. He'll give in occasionally, but it's as adorable as the day I discovered it. I was thinking about making him stilts as a prank birthday gift next week. I'll have to bring him by here to do it. It'll be hilarious. I'm sure you would love to see it. Just… don't tell Ed I was here talking to you. He would make fun, of course."

"Papa!"

"No, Luke, its Momma!"

I turned swiftly, knowing where the 'momma' comment came from and ready to torch that ponytail of his in a moments notice, but, of course, seeing the two of them coming this way was… rather nice. The not-so-tall man I took as my own over fourteen years ago, and the little mistake, Luke, chocolate brown eyes similar to his mother that could see through everything. "Sorry, Femme. You fill that role."

"Shut up, Pony. They're cutting cake. I want some cake. Hurry it up."

I snorted, walking over to the approaching males, patting both on the head as I passed. "Come on then.

Ed merely stared past me before a grin broke through. "Mama wants to thank you." He still had that adorable name for his mother…

Of course, I turned to where he was staring, and, in the dying light of the sun, against the purple of the sky, there stood a rather beautiful woman, waving with a gentle grin. By the time I blinked, she was gone, but I got the message. I didn't believe in ghosts, but… well, something about this made me trust more in the fact that the soul did exist and did linger. "Just as I imagined."

Luke ran ahead, complaining about slow old men, but I wanted to delay leaving for a moment.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I think Mama likes you now."

"She didn't before?"

"Well, you didn't talk to her. You should have said 'hi' last time we were here."

"I'll remember that…"

"Good. Now cake."

I chuckled, walking past him. "Come on. Cake and milk."

"Ew! Not milk, dammit."

"Still the same kid…"


	4. Domestic Goddess

All right, it took me forever to decide what I wanted to do and so I finally went on this one. It's Mother's day right now, here anyway, and I thought... you know what? I'm going to do something Mother's Day-ish. Now, It's not spellchecked or anything cause Word takes a year to load and Notepad doesn't have a spellcheck and I totally have to get to bed soon, so... yeah. Here it is.

_Pairing_: Mustangcest RoyRose

* * *

Mother's Day.

Kari was dead.

His mother was dead.

Who did you celebrate such a day with? Really, when you had nothing to do but spend it alone...

... He wasn't alone.

And that was what this was about.

His fingers raised slowly, a flick of his wrist, a snap, and the candles along the wall and table were lit in a majestic, almost magical way, a small smirk lifting his lips.

The food was catered, sure. He wasn't much of a cook, since well, she did it all and he never cared to really learn. Why cook when you had a lovely young woman to do it for him?

The door clicked, a sign that his precious little bud had walked through the door. "Taisa! I'm home? Oh, who am I kidding, the bastard probably forgot..."

"That's so harsh of you. How could I forget? You're the one who forgot, and here I had this all planned for you..."

Ice blue eyes lifted to the dark ones, feigning a look of pain. Sometimes the bastard was such a good actor, she wasn't sure that she wanted to even bother with it. "Taisa... I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to visit mom's and grandma's graves but..."

A gloved finger raised, pressed to her lips, the surprisingly smooth material smelling of fresh sulfer. He must have just lit something. That intoxicating cotton and sulfer scent, a slight musk and a tad of lavender... her Uncle always did walk around as a walking perfume bag... "Shh. It's fine, to be honest, dinner just finished. Come inside." He purred, grabbing her hand and tugging her into the dining room, revealing the elegant decorations that she knew he would spend more money than necessary on.

"Taisa..."

"I know this is usually a day celebrated for mothers, and Kari and Mother will understand perfectly, why I chose to spend it with you. You're far from being my mother, but isn't this just another holiday that we can spend together?"

Rose Mustang always knew there were things going on in his head that she didn't want to understand. She'd always liked being up so close to him, and when those rather elegant lashes of his fluttered and his eyes closed, one strong arm around her waist, the other propping her chin up, she didn't still didn't want to understand. She didn't even care to know. Uncle or not, she had the sexiest man in all of Amestris, to herself.

His tongue flicked over her lips as he pulled away, the usual condescending smirk in place. "What do you think, my domestic goddess?"

"Taisa... you need to shave."


	5. Book

Something else born of my mind, though this was something that Rose and I did in a chatplay yesterday. It's not word for word, but you get the basic idea. And I kept it short. Love you Rosie. xD 

xD Oh, yeah, of course, Daddy, but that's okay. She'll learn to love it. And don't be jealous Ed! There's enough of Roy! I'll post something just for you. xD Just give me a bit.

_Pairings_: RoyRose

"Idiot."

"Infantile."

"Ass."

"Moronic."

"Jerk!"

"Pathetic."

She stared, obviously flustered by the monotonous sound in his voice, unperturbed by her insults. Why couldn't this be as easy for her as it was for him? Sure, his weren't better, necessarily, but he could remain so calm… that was the most annoying part of it all! That bastard… sitting there all suave…

"Your childish attempts, Rose, have done nothing more than make you look like a pathetic kid trying to outwit some two year old in a name-calling contest. It takes more than words to unnerve someone." The page of the book turned, obsidian eyes glancing over the page before him, almost lazily. "Simple words like 'fool' can bother someone, just as bad if you were to call them something they didn't understand the meaning to. Get heated by it and you sound like the fool more than your opponent."

His words were lazy and so relaxed… She hated him so much sometimes! "You're an asshole!"

"Of course. And you're the little whore who sits on the corner, selling yourself to anyone who looks remotely like Edward."

She grit her teeth, glare intensifying. "You're just a cold-hearted bastard that no one loves!"

"Yes, I do so love that frozen heart. Makes it much easier when fools throw themselves in front of bullets."

"Why can't you be _nice_?"

"You mean, be a weak, over-emotional mess like you? I'll pass, thank you, I have enough ninnies in my life, I don't need to add another."

"Augh! Difficult!"

"That's my job."

"HATE!"

"I don't think I've changed my name yet. Hate would be rather… drab, don't you think? Maybe Spite, or… Malice?"

"…" The words did not seem to want to come at that point. "Ass!"

The dark-haired man chuckled. "You said that already, Rose."

"But, Taiiiisaaaa!" She whined, plopping down against the man's stomach. He had decided it best to lie down on his side, reading over the book she had just bought. A love story, in fact, one she hated to admit, but sounded very nice and very familiar.

Another minute chuckle escaped him, pulling one hand from the book and, without glancing away from the words that had him so captivated, he wrapped the arm around her waist and tugged her down with him, nuzzling his chin into the rosy red locks. "Don't whine or I'll have to start calling you Puppy, rather than Princess. Now, if anyone asks…"

"I was curious to see what a suction cup would do." She replied, shifting in his embrace as the book clipped from his hands, lips immediately latching onto her neck.

"Good." He purred, teeth nipping harshly. "Wait… no! Hold!" He squirmed away, shoving her onto the floor. "Never do that!"

Rose blinked, tilting her head before she caught his unintentional guard and smirked. "Ticklish?"

"Never!" He cried, dashing off up to his room to lock the door.

"Bastard. About time he left my book." Rose grinned to herself, sitting down, picking up the book and glancing up. While she would have loved the session she had started with him… knowing her Flame's weakness was not only water but his sides and ears as well, well… it just made games more fun.

Ah, the mind of a Mustang…


	6. Bitter Candy

Okay, some of you out there might recognize this, it was on AFV last night, before National Bingo Night. I absolutely loved this video (was the first one he saw when he changed the channel to watch NBN) and like... died. I could so picture this happening. And, by the way, I did switch it so it wasn't exactly the same, I only really remember the last part.

_Pairings:_ This is a fourway. xD Don't ask, I know, confusing, but deal. HyuRoyaiEd

* * *

"Maes! No, wait, put me down!"

Edward roared with laughter as he watched his commanding officer squirm, Roy caught within his lower ranking officer, Maes Hughes' grasp, the man over Hughes' shoulder, one arm to steady the flailing Colonel and the other used to tickle him. It was the hilarious sight, to be honest.

Of course, Roy wasn't going to sit by while Ed laughed at him, because you just did not laugh at Roy Mustang and live to tell the tale, at least, not without any repercussions. Roy nodded to Maes who grinned and backed up, reaching back with his free arm to pin Ed against the wall while Roy's hands began probbing, earning satisfying wiggles and masked giggles.

She sighed, watching the three of them goof off, Maes finally grabbing up Ed and tossing him over his shoulder, though he almost buckled under the weight, Roy clinging desperately and Ed getting yet another laugh at the sudden change of Roy's expression. "Damn, Mustang, afraid of heights?"

"If you weren't so damn heavy for a shrimp, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"What was that -- "

"Boys, I made candy apples."

"Shit, Hughes, put me down!" Ed squirmed. "I call the biggest!"

"Because your mouth is the biggest?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys!" Hughes' protest came far too late, tumbling over onto a bean bag that they had made earlier that day. When the initial shock of the fall wore off, the blonde was the first to scramble up, lunging for the table, Roy just falling sort of grabbing hold of his leg. The dark-haired man followed him up, taking hold of another stick while Hughes got up, red-faced, and grabbed the last of the 'candied apples' each one taking a huge bite.

At first, they were too busy smiling to notice the smirk on Riza's face. Of course, Ed had been the first to bite, and his expression turned sour, turning his golden eyes towards the blonde woman, her smirk only growing. Roy followed suit, wiping at his mouth and spitting what he could into the sink. Hughes hadn't even gotten to really savour the bite in his mouth before he caught sight of the others.

"What the hell is this?!" Ed growled, Hughes spitting it out before he got a good taste, laughing.

"We've been had, gentlemen!"

"How is that funny?" Roy snapped, gurgling water to rid the taste. "Was that an _onion_?"

Riza walked past the three men. "You'll get your candied apples when you do the dishes, like I asked, three days ago. Much better than a threat with a gun, don't you think? And boys? Clean up the living room, too, you left it a mess with that wrestling game."

Hughes was still grinning like an idiot, Roy couldn't seem to rid the onion taste out of his mouth, and Ed was still dumbfounded.

Who knew that Riza Hawkeye could be one of the boys?


	7. Touchy Feely

Okay, Rose wanted some gropiness, so I provided. It's not the best it could be, but loves, I'm exhausted. Work is killing, and requests and ideas and previous fics... you know the drill. I apologize if you don't like it Rose, I tried! My head just isn't in much lately!

OH! And Ed? Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough! Roy loves you!

_Pairings_: RoyRose

* * *

His hands were strong, but gentle, and, like his name suggested, fiery. He was the incarnation of fire. Her ice doused the flame wall that sealed him away, while his fire melted her heart, encased in ice.

She gave a loud gasp, legs hooked around his waist while a purr rumbled deep in his throat, finally noting what had made her make the embarrassing sound to begin with. "T... Taisa..."

"Shhh, I'm busy." He retorted, her head falling back against the wall. He could be so rough at times... The roaming tongue, just as his hands, burned as it crept over each crevice in her neck, over her jawline, towards her ear. She shivered, feeling his grin upon her heated flesh, and caught between the desire to slap him and to capture those feathery lips.

Her breath hitched, feeling him press her back more fully against the wall, teeth nipping at her earlobe with the smirk ever present, hands slipping under the white tank top usually tucked in, but released for his amusement by those hot hands. "St... stop!" She giggled into his ear, hearing yet another rumble, perhaps a chuckle from him this time as those skillful fingers continued to trail up, probing at her sides, counting each rib individually until coming to a halt at the barrier between his palms and her bare skin.

"Why do you have to get ready so early...?" He muttered, pulling his head back and pressing his lips against her full ones, already nibbled on, sucked on and smashed together to quite an extent. It was obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing, and that was teasing her to no ends.

She ran her hands up through his raven locks, still just a bit damp from the shower he had recently taken. These were all the moments she had with him, she wanted them to last forever... "You shouldn't start things... when you have no time to finish." She replied coolly.

He snorted, palms cupping gently, fingers rubbing over the skin that escaped that annoyance called a bra, teeth biting at the neck line. She moaned softly, pressing more fully into his hands, eagerly returning the nips to his ear, knowing it was one of his tickle spots as well.

It was then...

... she hit the floor.

Without warning, he had pulled away, turning to the door with a bit of a flushed look about him, mumbling something as he hurried to put on the blue jacket that covered the sky blue, button-up shirt he was currently in, trousers and belt safely in place.

"Hey, Taisa! You in there?!"

"Rose, that's Havoc. Get ready for school, I'll see you after work." He stated, sounding as if he was ordering her like he would Hawkeye or Havoc.

Rose pushed up, rubbing her bottom gingerly and glaring at him half-heartedly. "Bastard."

"The last thing I need is another lecture about how my tastes are not suitable 'furture-Fuhrer material." He replied.

Just as he looked up from the last button on the jacket and was /looking/ for a kiss, a hand came out and slapped him clear across the face. The blonde standing outside the door heard the palm against round cheek and stepped back. What had his boss done to upset his niece now?

"What... was _that_ for?"

"That's for dropping me on the floor. I'd give you another, but explaining why would be a bit hard for you. Don't come home late like you did last night."

Roy grinned, waving one hand while the other rubbed at the stinging spot. First time being slapped by a woman period, let alone he was 'dating'. Ed was going to have fun with that one. Rose's handprints took forever to fade...

"Tonight, Rose. I'll even have a special after-supper treat for you." With a boyish grin, he left the house, Rose smirking the trademark smirk of their family as Havoc could not resist to making a comment.

Such was the average day in the Mustang household.


	8. Lust

Okay, so like, I wrote this last night, and I didn't get to put it up (and I forgot about it until I looked at all the uploaded documents I'm working on), so here you are Rose. I know, it's not the best, but I had no inspiration. Sorry!

_Request for Rose's Birthday._

_Pairings_: RoyRose

* * *

"Taisa! I'm home!" Blue eyes danced eagerly in the light of the setting sun coming through the westward window, tossing her bag on the couch, discarding her coat, and moving into the kitchen where her object of affection stood, an almost lazy expression on his face, a sudden change of style from when she last saw him, as he poured out the liquor in the bottles that were in the liquor cabinent. He had left three weeks ago, on a business trip, she believed, and heard from Riza when she stopped in to see her, that he had gone home to wait. "Taisa, what are you doing? And... what's with the change of wardrobe?"

His head only turned the slightest, now realizing what she believed to be a new fad of eyeglasses (damn, did he like to start fads), was actually a pair of sunglasses, for what purpose, she could never tell. "You're home." He commented, continuing to pour out the contents within the bottles. "I won't need this anymore. There's no point in keeping it around. You don't want me to?"

"No!" She answered quickly. "No, I don't like it in the house but... you always relied so much on it."

He smirked, not his usual cocky one, but it seemed full of a mocking humor. "Good then, there's no problem. Forget about what I am doing, and worry about what you still have to do, hm?"

She pouted, walking up behind him and placing her chin against his back, feeling the cool leather of his new coat (you could still smell that brand new, freshly purchased scent from it), arms slipping around his waist. He didn't acknowledge her sudden embrace, too busy glaring, she presumed, as the amber liquid emptied from the clear bottle he was currently discarding without a care, tossing it on the floor with a disinterested flick of the wrist. "Taisa, what's wrong?"

"I don't need you anymore."

Her head snapped up, staring at the unruly tresses of black hair that rested on his head, grip tightening somewhat. "W... what?"

"You heard me. You've just run out of uses, love. You've whored around so much, Edward, Nate, Rubens... you're not worthy to pleasure me anymore."

"Wait... don't say that. I know I've moved around a lot but... but so have you! Besides, no one would approve, we should see other people, so we're not suspicious!"

His head turned and she shrank away. When you couldn't see a person's eyes, it was kind of hard to tell what they were thinking. This being Roy Mustang, it was always hard to tell what he was thinking anyway but now...? After a moment, a sweet smile lifted his lips, turned around and placing his hands on her hips. "It's been a long trip... I'm just tired, and I missed you."

She returned it after a moment, reaching up to take his glasses off. "Why do you hide those gorgeous eyes of yours, beautiful?"

He smirked, taking hold of her hand and pulling it away. "Shh. Let's play a game"

"A game?"

"Yes. A game. You'll like it, I'm sure."

She nodded hesitantly, taking the gloved hand (just noticed) offered and allowed him to lead her towards his bedroom, after entering the wrong room twice before getting it right. He was gone for a while, but wow...

It took less than a moment before she was flung onto the bed, clothes shredded and tossed to the floor. Blue eyes didn't even have time to blink when she realized it. Rose turned her eyes to the ruined garments. Didn't he realize alchemy was a pain in the ass when putting things like clothes back together, especially when they were so badly tattered that small pieces could have been lost? But how... "Taisa -- "

Claws dug into the mattress around her, a seductive smile that was never out of place on her Uncle, but now all the more frightening when it was so clear that she missed obvious signs. Sometimes she hated herself for being so damn weak and naive... Roy couldn't stand leather, and being dressed from head to toe it in... it didn't seem right at all. His jacket was discarded, a tank-top beneath, probably to pass off as a semi-normal Roy.

"Where's Taisa?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be so loud, I haven't done anything yet."

"Just... where is he?"

"I am he, he is I. We are one, is that the kind of thing you're looking for?"

"Are you... ? You can't -- you aren't."

"Babe, I can be anything you want." He dropped to his knees ont he edge of the bed, claws retracting as he crawled towards her, pinning her to the damaged mattress. I only wish I could change faces. It's a useful talent. I'd be even better at my job." His head dipped, placed soft kisses along her collar bone. "Where is Edward?"

"Is that why you're here?" She asked, keeping her voice as steady as she could, through her fear and the jolts of fire that he could always send through her veins at the mere thought of such actions. His lips were just as skilled as the ones this man was trying to imitate. "You want Ed?"

"No... I don't want Ed. We're after a new family. I want Pride. Ed will be dead anyway. And two... I came for you too."

"You people never give up do you?! Get off!"

The claws returned, this time piercing her shoulder. His expression never changed, he never showed remorse, or excitement, just the same seductive smile that he entered the room with. "Don't do that. We don't want too much blood, do we? Didn't I ever tell you that it hurts if you fight too much?"

Rose shuddered again, expert tongue sliding over the crevices in her neck, head tilting back to allow better access, despiteher wishes for him to go no further. This wasn't him, but... it felt just like it, and she could see no reason as to why it wasn't, outside of his blatant disregard to her feelings, and the fact he just _stabbed_ her. "Taisa..."

"You still moan that name. Is that what you're going to call me?" Tender kisses trailed down her chest, around each breast, towards her stomach, smirking as she shifted slightly. "You yearn. You _lust_."

"Stop teasing and just get it over with! You've been gone for so long... you just left. It may have been three weeks, but Ed and Aru left, Rubens has important business... I was alone! I worried... you never called! Why do you wear that face?"

"I am who I am, there's nothing I will deny about it. But you like this face." He reached with his other hand, lifted hers and placed it aginst his cheek in a loving manner, nuzzling it gently. "... do you not? You lay there, heated, yearning for my touch... all because of _this face_. I could be a complete stranger, and you would want me because of _this face_. You're a lowly, desperate creature, longing for someone to love you." His eyes closed, flicking off the sunglasses, a brief flash of regret reflecting his his strange, discolored eyes before quick jolts that felt like five little shocks shot through her form. From her mid stomach, all the way up through her heart, and throat, his long, piercing fingers had broken through, Rose's eyes wide, catching site of them before pain actually registered. "And that, my little dove, is why I can't let you... or Edward... or any of them to go on. Consider it a mercy killing, kid. Maybe we'll see each other again, hm?" He chuckled, placed a kiss on her lips, licking curiously at them. "Then... then I'll show you why I'm no ordinary sin of Lust."

Rose's eyes watched, trying to remain focused. It didn't make much sense. There was still a deep urge to reach out for him, to cling and beg him for forgiveness for whatever she did wrong, but her body would not reply. Had she rally upset him so badly to resort to this? "R... roy..."

"Shh." He purred, stroking her cheek with an almost loving expression, lying beside her. "Death is a beautiful thing... it gives the world such magnificence. Take your time passing, I can watch for hours. Maybe even Edward will be back soon enough and I don't have to hunt. It's so bothersome when you've got so many things to do."

Of course, there wasn't anymore fight. despite what her eyes and her mind said, her heart refused to take it. Betrayed... for the final time by a loved one. There just wasn't anything else left. And so... she simply let go, much to his disappointment.

He frowned, standing from his spot and raising his hand once more, bringing it down in a swift stroke, doing his final deed and decapitating his 'niece'. It was a very nice head. Perhaps preserving was a good idea? He grabbed up his coat, stuck it inside with a slightly disgusted grunt at the ruining of his new clothes, and left. The only thing on his mind, other than the need to wash his clothes, was how he hadn't have his own fun with her before killing her. He almost pouted... it would have been nice for a little game before the deed was done. Well, there was still Havoc and Ed to worry about, he could do it then.


	9. Cold, Lonely, Death

This was something I wrote for my Sun and Moon Drabble Collection. However, I didn't think it really fit there, but I didn't want to scrap the thirty minutes of work it took to put into it, so I thought, hey, why not Shining Collection (not to mention it's three hundred words...)! It _is_ a shining moment, after all. Anyway, it's pretty sealed, so I'm done rambling.

* * *

Death was scary.

It was cold.

It was lonely.

He'd heard many things about it, and so far, none of them sounded pleasant. He frowned deeply, head leaning against the wall behind him, eyes focused on nothing in particular, deep eyes losing a spectacular shine.

Walls, rafters, concrete fell around him, fire licking at everything that it could in the vicinity. He had already resigned himself to his fate, but there was something he still had to protect.

He remembered… a flash of gold following behind… someone had to help. The Fuhrer was somewhere further in, but his concern was his subordinates… his loyal friends.

Ed told him to worry about them, while he worried about the Fuhrer… Ed knew how important they were to him.

But they were gone, and Ed wasn't there. Blood leaked from various wounds, from the falling debris, burns scathed his form… with the fire, he would have thought it hot. So why… was it terribly cold?

Strong arms, ones that reminded him of previous times found their way around. Ishbal didn't exist there… the burning building was their nice bed. "Edward…"

"Pony, you know… that lullaby?"

He frowned at the shaking in the youth's voice, reaching up to cup his cheek, focusing long enough to see the blood, the sweat and the tears on his face. Roy smiled softly. "Is that what you want?"

Ed nodded slowly. The whole place was terribly cold, and snuggling with his Flame was about the only thing to subdue the icy flames.

Roy pulled the boy into his lap, all pain dissipating. And, slowly, his voice picked up into a gentle tune, whispering in the blonde's ear, watching his eyes close. The building's foundation crumbled, and they tumbled into oblivion.

Death wasn't so scary, lonely or cold anymore…


	10. Games and Dresses

This came to me in the shower, actually, and this might actually have a sequel. xD I won't worry about that, cause at the moment i have stuff to do, but I will get my updates done!

_Pairings_: RoyEd

* * *

Ed's day was supposed to be spent with his loving brother and Miss Rockbell, a small break that they had in between missions that his obviously lazy lover had sent them on. Unfortunately, Glacier Hughes had an emergency, and needed someone to watch young Elysia, meaning that Roy took up the task to watch over his best friend's child. It was something he muttered to Edward, that it was the least he could do to repay the man for all that he had done, and Ed was happy to make sure Roy kept that goal.

So, he turned down taking Winry around, and decided to come home early from the library and make sure Roy wasn't feeding the girl charcoal and calling it food. Just... where were they? Elysia was wandering around the kitchen in a blind fold (of course, not safe for a kid), and there was no Roy in sight.

The blonde sighed, moving into the living room where the Colonel sat, legs crossed on the couch, reading the paper with his dazed expression which meant he was just staring at it for the purpose of staring. He never did read the paper, Ed assumed. He looked like he was sleeping. No way he could concentrate...

"Pony?"

Instead of opening his mouth like an intelligent bastard, Roy decided to be a smart ass and pull up a premade sign.

**Polo Ardevior.**

Ed blinked. It wasn't Roy's handwritting, obviously, far too sloppy for his professional hand, but it still didn't make much sense. His gaze didn't even leave his paper, the stubborn ass. "What?"

Roy gave a brief glance up that told him to shut up, and returned to his paper.

Fullmetal was not one to be ignored, dammit, and the paper was quickly ripped away from the man's hands, Ed's eyes narrowed as he watched the man fiddle for a moment. A pen in hand and a spare sheet of paper later, he began jotting down a quick note.

**If she finds me, _you're_ playing tea-party.**

Of course, Ed still didn't get it, and the dull look appeared again on his Flame's face.

"Polo! I can't find you!"

Ed grinned. "Polo?"

"Shut up, it was her idea. I am _not _wearing a sun dress."

"Hey Elysia, com -- "

Roy clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "It's not Elysia, is It's Honora Marcquis, and I swear, Ed, if she finds me, you are joining us..."

Ed's laughs were stifled behind the hand, but quickly stopped when Roy froze. The dark-haired man was faced with the young girl he was supposed to be watching and playing hide-and-seek with, her green eyes blinking curiously. Obviously, she removed the blind fold. "Polo? Are we playing kidnap now?"

Roy smirked, lowering his lips to the youth's ear. "Yes, Edward would like to play with us, and like any damsel in distress, he needs a cute litte dress to go with it. Come, Honora, shall we dress up our hostage?"

"Roy!" Pathetic flails (so he didn't harm Elysia) were all he could do as he was pulled into game time with Roy and Elysia...


	11. Demons

Ha! I updated something else:3 Greed gave me like four lists of prompts, so they've been giving me motivation to work, but I just haven't finished. Sunkissed Flakes, Revelations, Lament of Innocence, and a one-shot ScarRoy I started a while ago which, actually, might not be posted since I might make it the first chapter or prologue to a ScarRoy fic I've had an idea for for a while.

_Pairings: _HyuRoi, slight KimRoy

**LJ PROMPT: 365 Prompts: #150 Demons**

* * *

_Demon!_

That word was about the only thing that consoled him on his sleepless nights, as he sat there for night number four in a row, drinking an amalgamation of alcholic beverages tossed together, hoping that, one of these days, he'd finally keel over and there would be nothing more to mourn over.

A rueful smile lifted his lips as he tipped the glass back, remembering every little thing.

_Heathens!_

Kimbley, he remembered, threw his head back and laughed, on one of their raids together, and confronted them on their accusations.

_"What makes us demons? The fact we have more power, or that we live up to the true nature of man? Survival of the fittest. You're all just not fit enough to live in our world. I'll gladly be a demon... if I can have such great joy in eliminating the weak."_

His hand shook, listening to the explosions, screams and gunfire that followed those words. And Hughes... wonderful, sweet, caring, understanding Hughes...

_"It takes an angel to know when they've fallen out of Grace, Roy. I'm not religious, but I also know you're no demon."_

The stout glass slipped from his fingers, dark eyes swimming behind a wall of water before they closed, turning from the mess he made and moved for bed.

He wanted to believe it... but there was nothing... The fire demon that lurked within clawed desperately for release, and he knew, with the battle he was to leave for tomorrow would do just that and free the demons of Ishbal...


	12. Guide

Number two! Well, I'm on a role. I poked Rosie's sunburn, so I said I'd give her an apology drabble. And, of course, Edo feels left out since Roy's been giving his attention, at least in this collection to everyone. So here we go!

_Pairings: _RoyEdRose

**PROMPT: 20 Heartbeats Community (originally a Kingdom hearts Prompt): #7 Guide (_take it step by step, one foot then the other)_**

* * *

_Pain raced through her leg, forcing her to collapse to the ground. A puddle of blood from the injury caused by him... she understood it wasn't necessarily his fault, but...had he become so far warped that he lost all knowledge of what he was actually doing?_

_"Get up."_

_There was that smooth voice that pulled her out of the darkest depths, one of the two people she longed to be reunited with. "T-Taisa..."_

_"Come now, that's not the niece I knew and loved. Get up."_

_Blue eyes blinked through tears. "But it hurts... and... and I can't see anything."_

_A gloved hand extended towards her, a single dark eye peering and breaking through the darkness with that familiar flame within. "Let me be your guide. Remember? Take it one step at a time. Step by step. You made me do this, remember?"_

_She blinked, rubbing furiously at her eyes with a bandaged arm, and before she knew it, she was standing, a pair of strong hands on her hips, a smiling face helping guide her. A constricted feeling around her leg... it wasn't bleeding freely anymore, now bandaged by some miracle force. "Taisa, where -- "_

_"Put one foot in front of the other."_

_She glanced down, hoping to guide herself, when that familiar gloved hand lifted her chin, the man shaking his head. "Look at me and do it."_

"Gwar!"

"What the hell was that, Ed? Give me back my catch!"

_"What's that?"_

_"Ed and I are always closer than you think, Princess, whether you realize it or not. We're all there to guide you..."_

A loud crash dragged her from her peaceful dreams, the young red head sitting up only to find a long, black-striped tail lashing out in fury. "Ed!"

"Ha!"

"Guys!"

The two creatures halted in their fighting, the dark haired one nearly pouting. "But Rose! He stole my squirrel!"

"And it was damn good too."

There was a growl from the other one, almost inhuman, when Rose broke into a fit of giggles. "A _squirrel_, Taisa? Are you hungry?"

"That's what the squirrel was supposed to fix!"

"Hold on, let me go shopping for the two of you, all right?"

The elder rolled off the other, moving towards the couch. "You'll get _good _stuff this time, right?"

"Yeah! Big slabs of bleeding meat, Rose!"

"You guys are like lost puppies." She smiled softly, watching the raven-haired one stand. He looked away, long, clawed fingers reaching out to help her from the couch.

"Be careful, all right?"

"Worried?"

"No! You have to feed us!"

"Right, you've got tails, claws and scales now, you'll scare the neighborhood kids. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ed shifted, crossing his arms. "You better be, or we'll come looking."

She smiled again, nodded and grabbed the cane that was once his before he died, waving to the two 'lizards' as she made her way from the house.

"Lots of fat too!"

"Geez, you're getting fat."

Yes... those were her two boys. She might have been happier if they hadn't decided to chew on her, but, human or not, that was her Taisa and her Ed. Her... guides through life.


	13. Connected

Rose wanted RoyTaya a loooong time ago, so for now, this will have to suffice as her payment until I can be sure my computer loves me enough not to restart again. Sorry Rosie! I know it's short and it's not very good!

Only Greed, Rose, Malice and I will know about the Bitch Circle. Don't worry about it.

**PROMPT: 20 Heartbeats Community (originally Kingdom Hearts prompt) #03 Connected _(coiled inescapably)_**

_Pairings_: RoyTaya, RoyEd

* * *

He snapped. 

Her nails clicked.

It was a never ending dance between the two, dodging each other's attacks, fires waging war against each other, and in the end, neither one was the victor. She sucked the air out of the area of the fire like a vacuum with her one hand, and could easily make sparks with the other.

They were connected through bonds of alchemy, through similar fates, aiming to do what they each could, in their own veiws to make their world right. Selfish ideals, lives forever intertwining, connected in a circle, like that of alchemy, always caught in the flow of energy that would never be able to escape.

He panted softly, fingers beginning to feel the heat from each snap, the material beginning to break through the inner lining, turning a simple gesture into a painful one, his only weapon, and he was falling low along the stamina line.

She, too, was worn down, glaring at him as she cleared the smoke from in front of her face, grimacing at a crack in her index finger nail. "Bastard."

He smirked, obviously weary from their bout, but refused to bow down. That was entirely her job. "Yes, I've heard that before."

"You'll just go back to him!"

"I love him."

She bite back an angry yell, stabilizing herself. "I don't care. You're worthless anyway."

"If that was so, you wouldn't have dragged me out here."

"Why don't you just die?!"

"The same reason you won't."

"I hate you."

He turned his dark eyes on the approach of loud engines, trotting over to her quickly. "As nice as that sounds, I doubt it's entirely true. You'll come again, they always do." He took hold of her collar, roughly pulling her against his stronger build, devilish smirk returning. "Welcome to my bitch circle, Taya. I'm quite sure you'll enjoy the stay." Just as quickly as he pressed hungry, searching, demanding lips to hers, he was gone, and she was busy, scrambling away from the military cars that had come to search the commotion on their abandoned lot.

She chuckled to herself, running her fingers over one of Fluffy's oversized ears. "Roy Mustang has a Bitch Circle? I guess I can't get away from the annoying Flame..."

Fluffy gave a content growl in response. She could deal with that. Then... it would be time to eliminate competition, and rip his 'bitch circle' apart. Taya got what she wanted... and, at that moment, she wanted to put Mustang in his place.


	14. Waiting

I wrote this in the car ride, and I was going to put it into Sun and Moon and then I tried to squeeze it down and make it an even drabble and... it didn't work. So it's going here!

NOTE: 20 Heartbeats is originally a LiveJournal Prompt Community for Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to Greed showing me, I was able to just write the prompts for FMA. I don't own either.

I'm sure you'll recognize the scene.

_Pairing_: RoyEd

* * *

20 Heartbeats LiveJournal Community: # 19 Waiting _(learned helplessness)_

I wanted you to come. Don't ask me why. I can't explain it anymore than I can tell you why I'm afraid to have the Philosopher's stone in my grasp. I worked so long and hard… Perhaps I want you to strip this power from me. Maybe I want you to realize who I am. I just want you to follow.

Will you apprehend me to further your career? Will you care for me? Will you be the knight that I need?

But you did come, when I gave up hope… when all I saw were your toadies.

"I'm not chasing you because I was ordered to. I'm doing it 'cause I'm pissed! Now why the hell did the two of you run off without asking for my help first?!" And I grin… because waiting and leaving myself open has led you to me.


	15. Create

I wrote this on the trip to drop Sano off at camp. It's rambling, but I am not scraping it. xD Deal!**

* * *

**

**20 Heartbeats LiveJournal Community: #04 Create _(anyone can destroy, but this is far harder)_**

I'd always thought; 'in order to gain, something of equal value needs to be sacrificed'. It was the law of alchemy, of the world. It was the principle you and I, Brother, lived our lives by.

Sacrificing a life to bring in another; that would be the price one would have to pay in order to bring another into this world. It was a heartbreaking prospect, as least, to me. To think Equivalent Exchange was so cruel, and that had been the reason Mom was gone… but, no matter how much we wanted it to be true, it just wasn't possible.

Now, as I search for you, I remember the remarkable people and things that I've come to know. General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Teacher. Mom… Each, in some way destroyed a bit of the past and created a new future, a new life.

Mustang killed the Fuhrer, Brother! You should have seen it… the Ishbalans, Winry says, are free after the war, and a lot of people are happy about the new leaders. I don't understand much of it, Winry tells me everything. I just kinda nod; I don't know what else I can do. He seems nice. I've spoken to him a couple times. Miss Hawkeye Is nice too, but kinda mean. It's a loving mean, like Teacher.

And Teacher… she's gone now, but I won't forget everything she's given us. She did all that she could to help me find you, brother… but she couldn't fight anymore. I'm just happy she's not suffering any longer.

Wow… originally, I meant to write my thoughts as I watched Rose and Winry play in the yard with Den and Rose's little kids, but I guess it turned into more of a letter to you. I was just thinking about how great moms are. While Mustang and Miss Hawkeye , and even you did great things, moms are the greatest heroes. They carry a great burden and ask for nothing in return. It's amazing. Will I get married one day and be able to witness such a beautiful creation?

Yeah… but maybe later. I have to find you first, and tell you everything that I learned while you were away. I guess I can't keep on track here. I think what I'm trying to say…

'Thanks for giving me this life, Brother! I'll find you and we'll share it! I promise!

7 Aug, 1917

Alphonse Elric


End file.
